dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Red Velvet
Red Velvet *'Nombre: ' **Red Velvet (Internacional) **레드벨벳 (Re-deu-bel-bes) en Corea **レッド・ベルベット (Reddo berubetto) en Japon **紅色天鵝絨 (Hóngsè tiān'éróng) en China *** ¿Por qué?: El nombre del grupo muestra la determinación de las integrantes al querer presentar música y presentaciones que sean coloridas y refinadas; como la seducción del color rojo y la suavidad del terciopelo. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 5 chicas. *'Debut:' 01 de agosto del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: '-- *'Color Oficial: '''Coral. * '''Agencia:' ** SM Entertainment ''- (Misma que Kang Ta, BoA, TVXQ (DBSK), Super Junior, Girls' Generation, SHINee, F(x) y EXO). Carrera '''Pre-debut' Tres de las cuatro miembros originales (Irene, Seulgi y Wendy) de Red Velvet '''fueron previamente parte del grupo pre-debut de SM Entertainment, SMROOKIES; del que también formaba parte Yeri. Irene (líder de Red Velvet) fue descubierta por SM en 2009, y es una talentosa rapera y bailarina. Aparece en uno de los vídeos musicales de Henry (Super Junior M) - “1-4-3 (I Love You)". Seulgi fue elegida por SM en la audición pública de 2007, y es experta en canto y baile; además, habla japonés y puede tocar la guitarra. Aparece en otro vídeo musical de Henry (Super Junior M) - "Fantastic", y también colaboró con él en una de las canciones del su álbum, llamada "Butterfly". Wendy fue reclutada en el 2012 a través de la audición global de SM en Canadá. Ella es un talento vocal que cantó para la banda sonora del drama "Mimi" (protagonizado por Max Changmin de TVXQ). Wendy también es capaz de tocar instrumentos; como la flauta, la guitarra y el saxofón. La miembro más joven, Joy (antes de que se uniera Yeri a principios del 2015) se unió a SM a través de su audición global en Seúl en el 2012, y es talentosa tanto en baile como en canto. Como parte de SMROOKIES; varios clips de Irene, Seulgi y Wendy fueron liberados en la cuenta oficial de '''YouTube de SM Entertainment. Creándose así los primeros rumores de su posible debut en verano del 2014. Con la incorporación de una chica desconocida para los internautas (Joy), el grupo de cuatro miembros debutó como Red Velvet, siendo así el primer grupo de chicas de SM Entertainment en cinco años después de f(x). 2014: Debut con 'Happiness' right|200px El 21 de julio del 2014, SM Entertaiment confirmó que en agosto debutaría un nuevo grupo de chicas que estaría conformado por Irene, Seulgi, Wendy (las tres conformaron parte del proyecto SMROOKIES) y una cuarta integrante a la que todavía no se había dado protagonismo, llamada Joy. El 27 de julio del 2014, se publicó el tráiler de "Happiness". También se dio a conocer la fecha del lanzamiento de su single digital, siendo el 04 de agosto del 2014, a través de varias tiendas de música en línea de Corea del Sur. Red Velvet debutó en lo alto de las listas musicales. El single digital tuvo resultados excepcionales para un grupo novato, labrándose la cima hasta el puesto número uno de la lista musical''' "Genie",' así como su entrada en el top 10 de '"MelOn", '''"Naver Music", y demás. El vídeo musical de "Happiness" fue lanzado el 01 de agosto de 2014; y fue el segundo vídeo musical K-Pop más visto en todo el mundo durante el mes de agosto de ese año. El mismo día, el grupo hizo su debut oficial en el escenario del programa musical de los viernes "Music Bank". Poco después, hubo un problema con determinadas imágenes del videoclip que recordaban a importantes tragedias ocurridas tiempo atrás y el vídeo se eliminó para no provocar más problemas, realizando una nueva versión del mismo que se lanzó el 03 de agosto del 2014. Tan solo dos semanas después de su debut,' Red Velvet' fue nominado al primer puesto en Inkigayo con su canción debut "Happiness", quedando en el tercer puesto. 'Segundo sencillo y remake 'Be Natural right|200px El 7 de octubre del 2014, se informó de que el cuarteto volvería con un remake de la canción "Be Natural"' 'del grupo clásico coreano S.E.S. Éste se convertiría en su segundo sencillo, el cual salió a la venta el 13 de octubre de ese mismo año. El grupo comenzó sus actividades de promoción de esta versión el 09 de octubre, haciendo su primera aparición en el programa de música, M! Countdown. El vídeo oficial fue publicado el mismo día (9 de octubre del 2014), y pese a haber causado diversas críticas por parte de los netizens sobre el repentino cambio de imagen y temática en '''Red Velvet', muchas de ellas han resultado ser buenas y satisfactorias. 2015: Primer Mini Album 'Ice Cream Cake/Automatic' e Ingreso de Yeri. thumb|200px|Ice Cream Cake El 11 de marzo de 2015, SM Entertaiment anunció que el primer álbum de Red Velvet se llamaría "Ice Cream Cake" y sería lanzado el 18 de marzo de ese año. El mismo día, la agencia publicó un vídeo en su cuenta de YouTube 'presentando a la nueva integrante, Yeri, la nueva maknae del grupo con tan solo 16 años, que también formó parte de SMROOKIES junto a Irene, Wendy y Seulgi. El 14 de marzo, SM Entertainment, publicó el MV de '"Automatic", primer vídeo musical del grupo junto a Yeri. Un día más tarde lanzaron el MV principal del mini-álbum, llamado "Ice Cream Cake". Su nuevo single fue coronado como "Gaon Weekly Album Sales Chart" 'en su primera semana, logrando además el puesto número 2 en los '"Billboard's World Albums Sales Chart" 'y el puesto número 3 en '"Billboard's World Digital Songs Chart", mientras que "Automatic" alcanzó el puesto número 9. El 27 de marzo, obtuvieron su primera victoria en el programa musical (KBS) Music Bank. El 15 de marzo, varios días antes de sus victorias, se anunció que tanto "Automatic" como "Ice Cream Cake" se promoverían como singles dobles principales del álbum. "Automatic" tiene una temática más oscura y misteriosa mientras que "Ice Cream Cake" es más alegre y colorido, acercándose así al estilo de "Happiness". Con la integración de Yeri, los rumores de que Red Velvet sería pasado un tiempo un grupo compuesto por 12 integrantes, que iba a ser un grupo rotatorio o que tendría varios sub-grupos fueron en aumento. SM aclaró que todas estas ridículas conjeturas eran falsas, y que Red Velvet tendría definitivamente 5 miembros. Regreso con su Primer Álbum 'THE RED' right|200px Red Velvet,'' reveló la lista de canciones para su próximo primer álbum completo' "THE RED"'' ''a través de múltiples imágenes en '''Instagram, que en un principio resultaron todo un misterio por su aparente sinsentido. De acuerdo a la imagen, el primer álbum completo consistiría en 10 canciones. El 8 de septiembre del 2015 publicaron el videoclip se nuevo single "Dumb Dumb", tomando la imagen de cinco muñecas robóticas y monótonas con prendas retro y coloridas; a lo largo del MV se pueden apreciar unos muy ya reconocidos efectos de edición propios de sus videoclips. Integrantes Integrantes (De izquierda a derecha): Joy, Yeri, Irene, Seulgi y Wendy. *Irene (Líder, rapera y bailarina). *Seulgi (Vocalista y bailarina). *Wendy (Vocalista y bailarina). *Joy (Vocalista, rapera y bailarina). *Yeri (Vocalista, bailarina y maknae). Discografía Álbumes Mini-Álbumes Singles Programas de TV *5th Live V App Broadcast (2/10/15) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (23.09.15) *(MBC) Section TV (30.08.15) *(MBC) Idol Start Athletic Championship *(JTBC) 100 People, 100 Songs (23.06.15) *SINA Interview (28.05.15) *SOHU TV (14.05.15) *(Mnet) YamanTV (20.04.15) *(Arirang) After School Club (07.04.15, Ep. 154) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (17.12.14, todas menos Joy) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (28.10.14) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (15.10.14) *(JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (20.09.14) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (01.09.14) *(KBS) Escape Crisis No.1 (25.08.14) Entrevistas: *Baidu King Chart (16.10.14) Programas de Radio * Sunny's FM Date (1/10/15) * Hope Song Of Noon (24/09/15) * Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (19/09/15) * (MBC) FM4U Park Kyunglim's 2PM Date (15/09/15) * (SBS) Cultwo Show (09.09.2015) * Sunny's FM Date (22.04.15) * Kim Sungjoo's Music Square (10.04.15) * (SBS) Power FM Cultwo Show (09.04.15) * (MBC) ShimShimTaPa Radio (07.04.15) * (MBC) FM4U 91.9 Kim Shinyoung's Hope Song at Noon (03.04.15) * (SBS) Lee Gookju's Young Street (01.04.15) * (SBS) Hwa Jung's Power Time Radio (31.03.15) * (SBS) Kim Changryul's Old School Radio (30.03.15) * (KBS) Cool FM Jang Dongmin '2:00 Lady Jane!'' (27.03.15) * (KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (24.03.15) * (MBC) Idol True Colors (01.11.14) *(MBC) Blue Night Radio (24.10.14) *(SBS) K.Will's Youngstreet (31.08.14) *(KBS) Lee Sora's Music Plaza (22.08.14) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (21.08.14) *(KBS) Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (21.08.14) *(SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (06.08.14) Conciertos '''Conciertos Participativos:' *22th Lotte Duty Free Family Concert (25/10/15) *Incheon Hallyu Tourism Concert (17/10/15) *One K Concert: One Dream, One Korea (9/10/15) *Kim Sung Joo's Music Plaza Performance (8/10/15) *Jump Guro Festival (3/10/15) *2015 Hallyu Dream Festival (20/09/15) *DMC Festival (12/09/15) *KCON LA 2015 (19/08/15) *1st Youth Smart Video Contest (13/08/15) *Love Country Concert (24/07/15) *Lotte Lovely Young Concert (23/07/15) *SBS-R Cultrow Show Concert (19/07/15) *Hope Basketball All-Star 2015 (18/07/15) *Let's Run Concert in Busan (21/06/15) *Dream Concert (23/05/15) *Kyeongbuk National Children's Day (5/05/15) *Dream Concert (29/04/2015) *Best of Best Filipinas (12/04/15) *The Show K-pop Winter Special (23 y 30/12/14) *SBS 가요대전 Gayo Daejun (21/12/14) *Youth Goham Talk Concert (28/11/14) *Blue Star Concert (10/11/14) *Walking Together Charity Event (18/11/14) *Best of Best Concert en Guangzhou (16/11/14) *2014 Asia Song Festival (02/11/14) *MBC MUSIC 'Global K Center' 오픈 기념 Prime Concert (01/11/14) *KBS Open Concert (29/10/14) *SMTOWN Live World Tour IV (2014) *Hallyu Dream Festival (28/09/14) *Yangju Cotton Festival (21/09/14) *Push up! Love up! Ceremony (20/09/14) *Incheon K-POP Hallyu Concert (17/09/14) *SBS MTV The Show Love Sharing Concert (24/08/2014) *2014 16th Conference on Integrated Management Association (19/08/2014) *Republic of Korea Sokcho Music Festival (11/08/2014) *10th Hyun In Music Festival (03/08/2014) Anuncios *'2015:' BLACK Martine SITBON. *'2015:' Meters/bonwe. *'2015:' Baskin Robbins. *'2014:' Lotte Pepero. Premios Curiosidades * Desde su debut (y la integración posterior de Yeri) a cada integrante se la reconoce por un color: Irene (rosa), Seulgi (amarillo), Wendy (azul), Joy (verde) y Yeri (violeta). * A pesar de que Yeri aún no pertenecía al grupo durante el debut con "Happiness", se ha confirmado que su color es el violeta. * A excepción de Joy, todas las miembros formaron parte del proyecto SMROOKIES. * La banda indie Red Velvet, acusó al grupo de usar su nombre, pero debido a que SM no había plagiado en ningún momento su contenido, la banda indie no pudo hacer nada contra la empresa. Al cabo de unos días, ambos llegaron al acuerdo de que promocionarían teniendo el mismo nombre. * La coreografía de "Happiness" fue creada por la famosa coreógrafa japonesa Dakeoochi Ayako, quien ha trabajado anteriormente con BoA y Girls' Generation. * Después del lanzamiento del vídeo "Happiness", los medios japoneses informaron de que el vídeo hacía referencia a los bombardeos de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, así como el 11S. SM Entertainment respondió enseguida, asegurando que solo era un simple collage de imágenes, y que no tenía mayor significado. Debido a las muchas críticas, SM decidió borrar el MV y hacer una nueva versión del mismo, que publicó dos días después (03-08-14) del primer videoclip. * Realizaron un remake de la canción de S.E.S "Be Natural" para su segundo single. * El 10 de marzo del 2015, SM Entertainment publicó un vídeo en sus redes sociales en el que mostraron a la nueva y quinta integrante del grupo, quien además se convertiría en la nueva maknae, Yeri. * En una de las fotos del tráiler de "Automatic" '''(primera aparición en un MV de Yeri), se puede observar un coche con el número de matrícula -20140801- (que sería 01 de agosto del 2014), haciendo referencia a la fecha del debut de '''Red Velvet. * SM Entertainment aclaró que Red Velvet sería definitivamente un grupo de 5 integrantes, debido a la gran cantidad de rumores absurdos por parte de los netizens surcoreanos sobre si aumentarían hasta 12 el número de las miembros, entre otros muchos. * Revelaron que durante la grabación del MV de "Ice Cream Cake" pasaron frío, debido a que grabaron al aire libre y durante la noche. Además, confesaron que durante la escena en la piscina donde Irene tendida sobre una colchoneta, debajo de ella había alguien (bajo el agua), soportando su peso, ya que la colchoneta se hundía y la mantenía a flote. Entre otras historias, también cabe mencionar que Irene tuvo una doble durante la escena en la que ella conducía en medio del desierto acompañada del resto de las integrantes debido a que no tiene el carnet de conducir. * En un comunicado, el representante de SM Entertainment, dijo que el primer mini-album de Red Velvet -"Ice Cream Cake", arrasaba en las listas musicales y no solo en Corea del Sur; también en Singapur, Tailandia e Indonesia, entre otros. * Celebrando el lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum - "Ice Cream Cake", las chicas de Red Velvet realizaron un evento en el cual jugaron el videojuego "SuperStar SMTOWN" con sus fans. * Después de que SM Entertainment anunciara que Red Velvet iba a tener nombre oficial para su fanclub después de solo 7 meses desde su debut, los fans del grupo f(x), indignados, lanzaron comentarios negativos en las redes sociales en contra de Red Velvet; ya que el fanclub de f(x) aún no tiene nombre a pesar de llevar años en el mundo del entretenimiento. A consecuencia de eso, SM Entertainment decidió dejar el fanclub de Red Velvet sin nombre temporalmente. * Red Velvet‬ 'se posicionó en el tercer lugar de la lista '"Ventas de álbumes de grupos novatos femeninos del 2015" de "Hanteo Chart", con un total de 27,899 ventas. * Red Velvet‬ 'se posicionó en el primer lugar en '"Billboard World Top Album" con "THE RED" en el primer día de su lanzamiento. * Son muy fans de Girls' Generation; por su buena coordinación, gran profesionalidad y estrecha relación de amistad, por lo que desean en un futuro ser tan impresionantes como ellas. *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, "Ice Cream Cake" de Red Velvet quedo en 6to lugar con el 5.1% (3,299) de votos. El primer lugar y repitiendo por 5to año lo ocupo "Tell Me" de Wonder Girls, con el 45.1% (29,425) de votos, tras ellas "Abracadraba" de BEG ocupo el segundo lugar con el 11.1% (7,205) de votos, en tercer lugar A Pink con "No No No", EXID con “Up & Down” en 4to lugar y Girls' Generation con “Into the New World” en el 5to. Ver lista completa. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial * Fan Café Oficial * Canal Oficial de Youtube Galería RV01.jpg RV02.jpg RV03.jpg RV04.jpg RV05.jpg RV06.jpg RV07.jpg RV08.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|Red Velvet - Happinessthumb|right|300px|Red Velvet - Be Natural (feat. SR14B [[Tae Yong)]] Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2014